Re-Writing the Past
by PrimMellark14
Summary: Prim was supposed to die. Well she did die. Or at least she thought she did. History is repeating itself. Prim wakes up at the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games. Was she dreaming? Will Katniss volunteer in her place? Or will she go into the Hunger Games? How will she change the Past so that she can help the future? Fate has given her a second chance to make things right.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Is this real? Did President Coin really let me joint the rescue mission? Apparently it is true because I am standing in front of President Snows mansion, surrounded by children. I don't know why Im surrounded by children, but I know I have to help them. I have to live up to my big sister, make her proud of me.

As I am tending to the children, one of them points up towards the sky. Then everyone is pointing excitedly something. I look up and see a hovercraft, and I can just barely make out a capitol seal. Lots of silver parachutes rain down on us. Even in this chaos, they know what silver parachutes contain. Food. Medicine. Gifts. They eagerly scoop them up, tiny fingers opening up their gifts. The hovercraft vanishes, and before I even look down, I hear the screams. The silver parachutes have exploded.

I whip my head around and see the snow's red and littered with undersized body parts. Many of the children die immediately, but others lie in agony on the ground. Some just stand frozen staring at their parachute, as if they might still have a gift for them. I can tell the Peacekeepers didn't know this was coming by the way they are yanking away the barricades, making a path to the children. I see more of my fellow medics running around carrying medical kits. I realize that i'm still holding my own.

I run over to the nearest kid and wrap my jacket around her and take the parachute from her. As I am fumbling with my medical kit, I hear something. Someone is calling my name. It is faint at first, but when the voice comes closer, there is no doubt. Its Katniss. I whip my head around to find where its coming from. Then I catch a glimpse at her, try to say her name, to let her know I'm here.

But then the parachutes go off. And its too late.

I am on fire. The parachute that was next to me blew up. I am screaming for help, Katniss sees me and tries to make her way to me. Its no use. I collapse to the ground, unable to see, unable to breath. I am going to die. When I take my last breath Katniss finally finds me and grabs my hand. I give her hand a final squeeze. My last goodbye.

_Am I dead? It is dark. I can see the moon. I am standing in shallow water. The ocean? I have never seen the ocean before in my life. Then I see her, Katniss glowing in a beautiful dress with her hair down. _

_"__Katniss?'' I say, "What are you doing here"_

_"__Prim don't leave me" She says in a sad voice. "Come here"_

_I try to walk over to her but the current from the ocean is getting stronger, Pulling me with it. I try to run to Katniss, but I can't. I am being pulled under, drowning me. Katniss comes to help me but she is not strong enough._

_"__Stop, Katniss" I say in a strong voice. "Its okay Katniss"_

_"__No," She says and starts crying " You cant leave me, I don't know what to do without you"_

_"__You will always have me" I put her hand over her heart. " In here"_

_I break free from her grasp and dive under water, without a second look back. As I am swimming farther away, I slowly close my eyes._

My eyes snap open. Where am I? I see many of my friends from school I know from the seam, but there staring at me, with such a sad impression. Am I in heaven? I know they died in the bombing of district 12. Are they going to welcome me? But they say nothing. Then I hear a voice I thought I would never have to hear again.

"Primrose Everdeen?" Effie Trinkets voice says, "Are you there?"

* * *

What will happen next? Review for update! Thanks:)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Heres the update I promised. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 1

I stand frozen. Am I hearing this right? Did Effie Trinket call my name. Just like she did two years ago. No this cannot be happening again.

Im feeling really light headed, Im trying to remember how to breathe, my throat is dry, I am stunned. I never wanted to relive this moment. A boy from the seam nudges me foreword, he avoids my gaze. I think everyone is getting impatient with me, .

There must have been some mistake. This can't be happening. I remember this moment I had only one slip of paper in thousands! My chances of being chosen were so remote. Katniss wouldn't let my take out any tessera? Only One slip. One slip in thousands. The odds had been entirely in my favor. But it hadn't mattered. Katniss. If this reaping is going the exact same way it did last time, then she will volunteer. I cant let her do that.

Somewhere far away, I can hear the crowd murmuring unhappily as they always do when a twelve-year-old gets chosen because no one thinks this is fair. I am just a little girl. I start to walk. Fast. my hands are in fists and I stare at the ground. I try to control my emotions but even though I knew this was going to happen a tear still slips down my face.

"Prim!" The strangled cry comes out of her throat. Just like clockwork and I walk faster almost into a run for the stage. "Prim!" I cant let her catch me. But she is faster and shoves me to the ground.

"I volun-" she starts to say, but now I jump up from the ground and clasp my hand over her mouth before she can finish.

"No!" I scream as if no one can hear me. " I wont let you die for me!"

There's some confusion on the stage. This has never happened before. No one in history has refused a volunteer before. I'm not even sure if this is allowed. But technically she didn't volunteer, I made sure of that.

"Lovely!" says Effie Trinket. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um . . ." she trails off, unsure herself.

"What does it matter?" says the mayor. He's looking at me with a pained expression on his face. "If she wants to be in the games, we should let her" He says " Let her come foreword"

Katniss is screaming hysterically behind me. She's wrapped her skinny arms around me like a vice. "No, Prim! No! You can't go!"

"Katniss, let go," I whine at her and try to break free, tears are streaming down my face. I didn't know that she would put up this much of a fight. That she loves me that much. "Let go!"

I can feel someone prying her arms off of me. Which is no easy thing considering she has a grip a strong as metal. When she finally lets go I turn and see Gale has managed to hold on to her, though she is putting up a good fight and is thrashing in his arms. "Up you go, Prim," he says, in a voice he's fighting to keep steady, and then he carries thrashing katniss who is still screaming my name off toward my mother. I take a deep breath and climb the steps.

"Well, bravo!" gushes Effie Trinket. "That's the spirit of the Games!" She's pleased to finally have a district with a little action going on in it. "Who tried to volunteer for you?"

I swallow the lump in my throat. "My sister," I say with a quavering voice.

" You don't want her to steal all the glory, do you? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" trills Effie Trinket.

Im actually quite surprised about the people of District 12, not one person claps. So instead of acknowledging applause, I stand there unmoving while they take part in the boldest form of dissent they can manage. Silence. They know that All of this is wrong. I did not expect this, I see Gale touch his three middle fingers of his left hand to his lips and holds it out to me, then One by One everyone in the crowd does the same. It is an old and rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love. Katniss got this salute, I didn't think this would happen to me as well, but now I know why, It was Gale who started it. He loves me also.

This is when I really start crying, but fortunately Haymitch chooses this time to come staggering across the stage to congratulate me. "Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers, throwing an arm around my shoulders. I almost fall over. Im surprised how strong he is. "I like her!" His breath reeks of liquor and it's been a long time since he's bathed I feel like I'm going to throw up. "Lots of . . . " He can't think of the word for a while. "Guts!" he says triumphantly. " Way more than you!" he releases me and starts for the front of the stage. "More than you!" he shouts, pointing directly into a camera.

I think he is trying to piss off the capitol? As I got to know him in my other life, I know how much he despises the capitol.

He's disgusting, but I'm grateful. With every camera gleefully trained on him, I try to make myself look a little more presentable, wipe my eyes and blow my nose to compose myself. I put clench my hands together and stare at the ground.

Haymitch is whisked away on a stretcher, and Effie Trinket is trying to get the ball rolling again. "What an exciting day!" she warbles as she attempts to straighten her wig, which has listed severely to the right. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" Her wig is falling off so she plants one hand on her head as she crosses to the ball that contains the boys' names and grabs the first slip she encounters. She zips back to the podium, and I don't even have time to wish for Gale's safety when she's reading the name. "Peeta Mellark."

Of course this was going to happen. This has happened before.

I watch him as he makes his way toward the stage. Medium height, stocky build, ashy blond hair that falls in waves over his forehead. The shock of the moment is registering on his face, you can see his struggle to remain emotionless, He looks so different. Younger. Different from the tortured, broken boy that I remember. He is still innocent.

Effie Trinket asks for volunteers, but know one volunteers. He has two older brothers, I know, I've seen them in the bakery, but one is probably too old now to volunteer and the other won't. This is standard. It is rare to ever have a volunteer. katniss may be the only one who has ever attempted to volunteer.

The mayor begins to read the long, dull Treaty of Treason as he does every year at this point — it's required — but I'm not listening to a word. I have heard it so many times I know it by heart.

Its not good that he got chosen. I know he saved us from death when my dad died. I know he loves my sister with all his heart. I actually became good friends with him when we lived in the victor village. I also visited him after he got hijacked when Katniss didn't. I was determined to find a cure for him. He came to trust me. Of course he doesn't know this, it hasn't happened yet. He may try to sacrifice himself for me so I can go home to my sister.

But I have a different plan.

* * *

What will happen next? Thanks for reviewing! Review for chapter 2


	3. Chapter 2

Here you go. Sorry I couldn't upload yesterday, I was busy. I would like to thank PebbleDrop856 and AngelRainglow for reviewing, they are the reason I wrote another chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who followed or favorited. It make me happy to open my email an see that people are actually reading and liking what I write. Thanks guys :)

* * *

Chapter 2

The moment the anthem ends, they drag us into the Justice Building. Its not like I can escape or anything, so they should be a little more gentle since we are going to die soon anyway.

Once inside, I'm conducted to a room and left alone. It's the richest place I've ever been in, way more that district 13, with thick, deep carpets and a velvet couch and chairs. I know velvet because my mother has a dress with a collar made of the stuff. I put my head down on it, it reminds me of my mother. It helps to calm me as I try to prepare for the next hour. The time allotted for the tributes to say goodbye to their loved ones. I know I shouldn't cry, but silent tears still stream down my face. Why am I here? I should be dead, but I'm not. But on the other hand I will have saved many lives in the future.

My sister and my mother come first. I reach out to her and climb up on her lap, my arms around her neck, my head on her shoulder, Katniss squeezes me tight and pats my back. Just like she used to. My mother sits beside me and wraps her arms around us. For a few minutes, we say nothing. Katniss's shirt is soaking wet in the front, from my tears. Then she starts telling me how to survive the arena. She doesn't know that I already know all these things, from my training at District 13.

I am supposed to find water first. Then find shelter. After the bloodbath is over then its safe to search for food. Gather edible plants and try to hunt. I actually know how to hunt now. But if I can I will choose not to. whenever I shot something, I would get teary as if it was a real animal, even though it was a demonstration. When she is done telling me how to survive.I try to talk to my mother.

"Mom, don't leave Katniss on her own" I say, "She needs you more than you think, since I wont be here anymore"

"I know" she says without meeting my eyes.

"I know you were sick" I say soothingly "Can you promise me that you will take the medicine, so it won't happen again?"

" I promise" she says and hugs me. "I love you"

"I love you to mother" I say into her ear.

"We will be fine Prim," says Katniss, clasping my face in her hands. "But you have to take care, too. You have to win for me"

I can't win. Katniss must know that in her heart. The competition will be far beyond my abilities. Kids from wealthier districts, where winning is a huge honor, who've been trained their whole lives for this. Boys who are humongous. Girls who are ruthless. And me who cannot kill a living thing.

"I will," I say, because I can hardly tell my mother to carry on if I've already given up myself. Besides, I have to try for Katniss, she came home to me when I told her to win, and I always keep my promises. "How do you feel about being rich?"

"You know I don't care about that, I just want you back to me" says Katniss.

"Really, really try. I swear it," I say. And I know, because of katniss and everything she's done for me, I'll have to.

And then the Peacekeeper is at the door, signaling our time is up, and we're all hugging one another so hard it hurts and all I'm saying is "I love you. I love you both." And they're saying it back and then the Peacekeeper orders them out and the door closes. I bury my head in one of the velvet pillows as if this can block the whole thing out.

Someone else enters the room, and when I look up, I'm surprised to see it's the baker, Peeta Mellark's father. I can't believe he's come to visit me. After all me and his son will be trying to kill each other. But we do know each other pretty well. I always give him two of my best goat cheeses from Lady, and he gives me lots of bread in return. I always wait to trade with him or one of his sons, because Katniss says his wife is a witch and I don't want to meet her. Katniss told me she hit Peeta when he gave her the bread, but I don't think he would do that. But why has he come to see me?

The baker sits awkwardly on the edge of one of the plush chairs. He's a big, broad-shouldered man with burn scars from years at the ovens. He must have just said goodbye to his son.

He pulls a white paper package from his jacket pocket and holds it out to me. I open it and find cookies. These are a luxury we can never afford.

"Thank you so much" I say and give him a big hug.

"Your welcome" He says, The baker's not a very talkative man in the best of times, and he doesn't say anything else. I don't know what else to day , so we sit awkwardly in silence until a Peacemaker summons him. He rises and coughs to clear his throat. "I'll keep an eye on your sister, make sure she's still breathing"

I feel some of the pressure in my chest lighten at his words. Everyone knows how much I mean to her, how she will react when I die. Maybe there will be enough fondness to keep her alive.

My next guest is also unexpected. Madge, the mayors daughter,walks straight to me. She is not weepy or evasive, instead there's an urgency about her tone that surprises me. "Katniss is my best friend, and I know how much you mean to her" She pauses for a moment, "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?" She holds out the circular gold mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion, now I know where katniss got it from.

"Your pin?" I say suprised, This is what it was meant for in the beginning. A district token?

"Here, I'll put it on your blouse, all right?" Before I can object, she just leans in and fixes the bird to my blouse. "Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Primrose?" she asks. "Promise?"

"Ok," I say. Cookies. A pin. Today is like my birthday. Madge gives me one more present. A kiss on my forehead. Then she's gone and I'm left thinking that I didn't even know that Katniss and Madge were close friends.

Finally, Gale and his family are here,he opens his arms I don't hesitate to go into them. Then the rest of his family, his mother, Rory, Vick, and little Posy squeeze in, like a big group hug. They are my extended family.

"Im going to miss you guys so much" I say with more tears. Then I hug each one of them and they wish me good luck. Then There is just Gale left.

"Thank you for what you did at the reaping," I say

"I don't want people to forget about you," he says. "You have to come back, there are too many people who love you"

"You mean Katniss?" I ask

"No, not just Katniss we all need you" he gulps and continues " I want you to know something… I love Katniss"

I knew this would happen eventually "I know, when i'm gone promise you will be good to her"

"Im glad you approve" He says, "But you have to try to win" But then the peacekeepers are dragging him out.

"Take care of them!" I cry out, clinging to his hand.

"I will ! You know I will! Prim, remember I —" he says, and they yank us apart and slam the door and I'll never know what it was he wanted me to remember.

It's a short ride from the Justice Building to the train station. I've never been in a car before. Rarely even ridden in wagons. In the Seam, we travel on foot.

The station is swarming with reporters with their insect like cameras trained directly on my face. I see myself on the screen and I almost don't recognize myself my face is red and puffy.

Peeta looks similar, and interestingly enough does not seem to be trying to cover it up.

We have to stand for a few minutes in the doorway of the train while the cameras gobble up our images, then we're allowed inside and the doors close mercifully behind us. The train begins to move at once.

The speed initially takes my breath away. Of course, I've never been on a train, i haven't even been in a horse drawn carriage before. We only travel on foot.

The tribute train is fancier than even the room in the Justice Building. We are each given our own chambers that have a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water. We don't have hot water at home, unless we boil it.

There are drawers filled with fine clothes, and Effie Trinket tells me to do anything I want, wear anything I want, everything is at my disposal. Just be ready for supper in an hour. I peel off my reaping outfit and take a hot shower. I've never had a shower like this before. Theres is so many options to choose from. I dress in a green shirt and darker green pants because it was on the top.

At the last minute, I remember the Mockingjay pin, I haven't seen it this up close before. I still cant believe that this pin has caused so many problems in my other life. It is priceless to me.

Mockingjays are funny birds and something of a slap in the face to the Capitol. During the rebellion, the Capitol bred a series of genetically altered animals as weapons. The common term for them was muttations, or sometimes mutts for short. One was a special bird called a jabberjay that had the ability to memorize and repeat whole human conversations. They were homing birds, exclusively male, that were released into regions where the Capitol's enemies were known to be hiding. After the birds gathered words, they'd fly back to centers to be recorded. It took people awhile to realize what was going on in the districts, how private conversations were being transmitted. Then, of course, the rebels fed the Capitol endless lies, and the joke was on it. So the centers were shut down and the birds were abandoned to die off in the wild.

Only they didn't die off. Instead, the jabberjays mated with female mockingbirds creating a whole new species that could replicate both bird whistles and human melodies. They had lost the ability to enunciate words but could still mimic a range of human vocal sounds, from a child's high-pitched warble to a man's deep tones. And they could re-create songs. Not just a few notes, but whole songs with multiple verses, if you had the patience to sing them and if they liked your voice.

My father was particularly fond of mockingjays. When we went hunting, he would whistle or sing complicated songs to them and, after a polite pause, they'd always sing back. Not everyone is treated with such respect. But whenever my father sang, all the birds in the area would fall silent and listen. His voice was that beautiful, high and clear and so filled with life it made you want to laugh and cry at the same time. I could never bring myself to continue the practice after he was gone. Still, there's something comforting about the little bird. It's like having a piece of my father with me, protecting me. I fasten the pin onto my shirt, and with the dark green fabric as a background, I can almost imagine the mockingjay flying through the trees.

Effie Trinket comes to collect me for supper. I follow her through the narrow, rocking corridor into a dining room with polished paneled walls. There's a table where all the dishes are highly breakable. Peeta sits waiting for us, the chair next to him empty.

"Where's Haymitch?" asks Effie Trinket brightly.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap," says Peeta.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day," says Effie Trinket. I think she's relieved by Haymitch's absence, I don't think they are best of friends?

The supper comes in courses. A thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, a chocolate cake. Throughout the meal, Effie Trinket keeps reminding us to save space because there's more to come. But I'm stuffing myself because I've never had food like this, so good and so much, and because probably the best thing I can do between now and the Games is put on a few pounds.

"At least, you two have decent manners," says Effie as we're finishing the main course. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

The pair last year were two kids from the Seam who'd never, not one day of their lives, had enough to eat. And when they did have food, table manners were surely the last thing on their minds. Peeta's a baker's son. My mother who was from town, taught Katniss and I to eat properly, so yes, I can handle a fork and knife. But I hate Effie Trinket's comment so just have to say something about it.

"Who do you think you are?" I say, Effie looks shocked, "Those kids have never had enough food in their life, and now their dead! How does that make you feel."

Effie just mutters something and ignores me. Peeta just stares at me.

I don't eat anymore, but I'm fighting to keep the food down. I can see Peeta's looking a little green, too. Neither of our stomachs is used to such rich fare. But I'm determined to hang on to this.

We go to another compartment to watch the recap of the reapings across Panem. They try to stagger them throughout the day so a person could conceivably watch the whole thing live, but only people in the Capitol could really do that, since none of them have to attend reapings themselves.

One by one, we see the other reapings, the names called, (the volunteers stepping forward or, more often, not. We examine the faces of the kids who will be our competition. A few stand out in my mind. A monstrous boy who lunges forward to volunteer from District 2. A fox-faced girl with sleek red hair from District 5. A boy with a crippled foot from District 10. And most hauntingly, a twelve-year-old girl from District 11. She has dark brown skin and eyes, but other than that, she's is like me in size and demeanor. Only when she mounts the stage and they ask for volunteers, all you can hear is the wind whistling through the decrepit buildings around her. There's no one willing to take her place.

Last of all, they show District 12. Me being called, Katniss running forward to volunteer. You can't miss the desperation in my voice as I refuse her volunteer, as if I'm afraid no one will hear and they'll take Katniss away from me. But, of course, they do hear. I see Gale pulling her off me and watch myself mount the stage. The commentators are not sure what to say about the crowd's refusal to applaud. The silent salute. One says that District 12 has always been a bit backward but that local customs can be charming. As if on cue, Haymitch falls off the stage, and they groan comically. Peeta's name is drawn, and he quietly takes his place. We shake hands. They cut to the anthem again, and the pro-gram ends.

Effie Trinket is disgruntled about the state her wig was in. "Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior."

Peeta unexpectedly laughs. "He was drunk," says Peeta. "He's drunk every year."

"He does that to cope" I add. A frown on my face. Effie Trinket makes it sound like Haymitch just has somewhat rough manners that could be corrected with a few tips from her. I know Haymitch and I know why he drinks, but they don't.

"Yes," hisses Effie Trinket. "How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"

"Amusing-" I start to back talk Effie

Just then, Haymitch staggers into the compartment. "I miss supper?" he says in a slurred voice. Then he vomits all over the expensive carpet and falls in the mess.

"So laugh away!" says Effie Trinket. She hops in her pointy shoes around the pool of vomit and flees the room.

* * *

What what will happen next? Review for update! Love ya:)


End file.
